Göndul
Göndul is the grandmother of Rossweisse, a famous Magician and a Valkyrie. Appearance Göndul is an elderly woman who wears a deep blue coloured robe. She has a fearless look, appears to be the same height as Rossweisse, has a good posture, and looks to have a slim figure overall. Personality History Göndul is known as a great magician and Valkyrie in the Norse mythology. She was the one to raise her granddaughter Rossweisse in the countryside. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Göndul briefly called Rossweisse in Volume 14 in order to check up on her. After explaining that she was doing alright, Rossweisse asked her about the recent intrusion into Kuoh Academy, to which Göndul theorized that only a member of the Three Factions alliance could have opened the barrier to let the Stray Magicians inside. Göndul made her first official appearance in Volume 17 when she visited the Hyoudou Residence both for the sake of visiting her granddaughter, Rossweisse and for the confirmation of her granddaughter's relationship with Issei Hyoudou. She also scolded Rossweisse for agreeing to be reincarnated as a Devil on her own accord. Göndul then went to the Underworld to be a special lecturer to the children at Auros Academy, a newly built school by Sona Sitri, before attending the Magician's assembly. After some time, when Qlippoth began their assault after managing to surround Agreas and Auros Academy in a barrier, they placed a seal on Göndul and the other Magicians in-order to prevent them from casting most of their spells. But still, even with most of their magic sealed, they were able to create a teleportation spell in order to teleport all the civilians outside the barrier, which was later revealed to be a ploy by Qlippoth who planned to use that spell to teleport the entire floating island of Agreas instead. When Euclid Lucifuge was about to kidnap Rossweisse, Göndul appeared and tried to save her granddaughter, but she was too fatigued from fighting the traitorous Magicians that had altered the teleportation spell earlier. With the last portion of her power, she altered Euclid's teleportation spell and stopped him from escaping. She, then, pleaded to Issei and Rias to save her granddaughter. After all the battles were settled, Göndul has a talk with Issei and Rossweisse before she left and told Issei to take care of Rossweisse. Powers & Abilities Magic Master: Göndul is tremendously skilled in using Norse Magic, to the extent that, she's well known as a famous magic master of the Norse mythology. She was able to battle many strong Stray Magicians during Qlippoth's assault on Auros Academy and was able to alter Euclid's teleportation spell even when greatly weakened. Even Rossweisse, a highly talented user of Norse magic herself, believes that her magical abilities are inferior to her grandmother's. Semi-Immortality: As a Half-God, Göndul cannot die due to old age. Quotes Trivia * Göndul comes from Old Norse with two different forms: gandr, ''meaning 'magic, magic wand' [1] and gǫndul'', meaning 'magical animal, werewolf'. This refers to her exceptional magic skills and Valkyrie's common association with wolves. * Göndul is the Name of a Valkyrie mentioned in the Darraðarljóð. Her name means "(magic) wand bearer". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Asgard Category:Mythological Figures